I'm Right, Right?
by gleek06216
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have an argument, Matt and Puck make the mistake of trying to figure out what's going on and sign away their life or at least their balls  Puckleberry, Pezford  with Pezberry, Cherry and Kurt/Rachel friendship T for language


**Okay, so I should be sleeping and i was trying to sleep but I kept hearing Kurt and Rachel having this argument in my head so I went to write it and somehow it turned Puckleberry and it amused me thought it's a little crazy and I warn you i'm half asleep both writing and updating it but it amused me so it's hear to hopefully give you some sleepy amusement as well ;) **

**Warning: There are slight VD Season 2 ep. 1 spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vamp Diaries and I don't own Glee. If i did, Mark Salling wouldn't own a shirt and Puck would be with Rachel and all would be good :)**

**

* * *

**

Puck and Matt looked up when they heard arguing coming into the choir room.

Both of them rolled their eyes when they saw who was arguing, the two biggest diva's in their group, Rachel and Kurt.

"What are you fighting about now?" Matt asked as they sat down in front of both boys.

The two ignored him and continued on with their conversation.

"She knew he was right and that she had be lying to both of them and herself, she should have just given in." Rachel snapped, glaring at the soprano boy.

"She's dating his brother, remember? Ever heard of a thing called cheating? I'm pretty sure you have your ex did it to you often enough" Kurt snapped right back.

Rachel's mouth dropped as her best friend actually compared Finn's affairs to what was happening between two of her favorite television characters.

Matt and Puck looked at each other, Matt shrugged, "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Puck shook his head, "Only thing I caught out of that was beyonce snapping about Hudson being a douche again."

They tuned back in as they heard, "She should have just kissed him back, or at least not said 'it'll always be Stephan' I mean how could she possibly know that? That was just hurtful to say."

Mike walked in then and heard Rachel's last line and bounced up to them, " I know! What was she thinking? Turning down Damon for Stephan, I mean what the hell? Really?"

Kurt glared at the Asian, "Not you too!" He groaned, "Do either of you remember she has a boyfriend and that he was drunk and practically forced himself on her?"

Both Rachel and Mike rolled their eyes, "He didn't force himself on her, if he wanted to force himself on her he could have. It's not like she could have resisted." Mike argued with Rachel nodding beside him.

"He was just getting his feelings out and she had to go and break what heart he has left" Rachel added.

Kurt finally snapped, "He killed her brother!"

"He saw the ring" Mike said as Rachel said, "Jeremy was fine" at the same time.

Kurt's mouth dropped, "Did you two seriously just say it was okay that he killed her brother?"

"He was hurt, angry and drunk. What would you have done?" Mike asked

Rachel added, "Besides, he saw the ring. He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"You don't know that" Kurt argued.

Matt and Puck looked at each other again, really confused now, "Uh guys? Who killed who's brother?" Matt asked.

Ignored once more, Rachel snapped at Kurt, "Even Stephan said that he had to have seen the ring. Why would Stephan defend him if it wasn't true?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, "Wait, so you're saying to trust Stephan's judgment while at the same time saying that the girlfriend he trusts and loves needs to cheat on the good judgment guy?"

Rachel and Mike both nodded smiling that he got the point.

Kurt dropped his head in his hands for a second before looking up at them, "I rest with the argument that HE KILLED HER BROTHER and therefore does not deserve her."

Rachel and Mike grinned at each other before Rachel said, "We win."

"Wait how do you win?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You used the same argument twice, meaning you can't think of any others and we already justified that argument so we win. Delena for the win!" Mike explained.

"Delena?" Both Matt and Puck asked at the same time.

Kurt finally looked back at them, "Can we help you?" He asked, snippily.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Puck asked bluntly.

"Vampire Diaries" They all three said together, looking at them both like they were idiots.

Puck groaned and Matt dropped his head in his hands.

The three that had been arguing looked at each other, "What did we say?" Kurt asked the other two.

Rachel and Mike both shrugged before Rachel turned to Puck, "Noah, you agree with us right?"

Puck looked up at his crazy girlfriend and frowned, "I have no idea what any of you guys are talking about. I don't watch that dumbass show"

Rachel got up from her chair and marched over to him, slapping his arm, "There is nothing wrong with that show, Noah Eli Puckerman, and just for that you're going to watch the whole series with me this weekend."

"No way in fucking hell" He told her, looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Fine, then I'm staying at Kurt's every weekend until you change your mind." She said, getting up and sitting back down by Kurt.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck asked Matt.

"I think you just got sent to sleep on the couch until you hand your balls over," Matt answered, smirking.

"Don't think I won't tell Santana you haven't watched the show either Matthew. It's one of her favorites as well" Rachel warned, glaring at them both.

"What show hasn't he watched?" Santana came in then, just Matt's luck of course.

"Don't" Matt begged her.

She gave him an evil smirk before turning to Santana, "Vampire Diaries. Neither Matt nor Noah have seen it but yet both have decided it's not worthy of their attentions."

Santana's eyes widened before a smirk came to her face, "You're parents still going out of town every weekend, B?"

Rachel nodded, still smirking.

"You bought season 1 already right?"

"Yep, Bought it the day it came out" Rachel confirmed.

Santana looked at Matt, "We're having a Vampire Diaries Marathon this weekend at B's. If you ever want to get laid again, you'll be there enjoying every minute of it."

Matt sent a quick glare at Rachel before nodding at Santana, "Fine."

Rachel turned to Noah, eyebrow raised.

He crossed his arms and glared at her not saying anything.

"Noah? Will you be joining us or are we moving our venue to the Hummel's house?"

"Fine" He snapped, "But you seriously owe me"

Rachel smiled at him, getting up to kiss his cheek, "You'll love it."

* * *

Saturday night, they finished the season 2 first episode, and though the boys still thought the show wasn't near as great as the girls had made it out to be, it wasn't as bad as they had thought either.

"So?" Rachel prodded.

"So what?" Puck asked, arm around her shoulders.

"Who was right? Mike and I or Kurt?'

Matt answered first, "Kurt."

"WHAT?" Santana and Rachel both yelled.

"Dude, killed her brother because she said no. That's ridiculous."

Puck was watching the girls faces as Matt dug himself into a deep hole that he wasn't getting out of anytime soon. He was hoping Matt was okay with going gay because Hummel was the only one that would talk to him after that shit. Even Mike would be pissed if he heard Matt say that.

"Do you agree with Matthew, Noah?" Rachel asked, coolly.

"No, baby. You were right." He replied, same as Matt should have.

Rachel launched herself into his arms and kissed him. When she moved she was grinning while Santana was frowning at Matt.

"How is it that you got Puck to sign his balls over to you before I got Matt's?" Santana asked, acting as if the boys weren't even in the room.

"Matt knows that even though you threaten to withhold sex, you like it to much to go through with it. I on the other hand am perfectly capable of taking care of my own sexual needs and have learned long ago that if I make a threat I have to go through with it."

Matt was glaring at her now while Puck was glaring at Santana for saying he signed his balls away. He wasn't going to argue, because Rachel would probably get pissed and he was avoiding that. Which now that he thought about it sounded like Satan might be right, fuck. Oh well at least he was totally getting laid tonight, unlike another guy he knew.

"Care to teach me some tricks, B?" San asked with a wink, causing Puck to groan and Matt to have a mix of desire and glare on his face which looked pretty funny.

"Anytime, San" Rachel replied with a wink.

Matt groaned and said, "You guys are evil and I still think it's fucked up that he killed Jeremy but it's obvious he actually cares for her so.. I guess she went a little far trying to say it'll always be Stephan.."

Santana kissed him then, "You're so smart sometimes" She said before winking at Rachel, "We're going to head to bed, B. See you two in the morning."

"Aww I thought I was giving you tips." Rachel whined jokingly.

"Tomorrow, B, when we get rid of the boys" San whispered causing Rachel to laugh and nod.

"Deal, have fun."

"Oh I plan on it, you too." San replied before dragging Matt off to the room they had made theirs in the Berry home, weeks ago.

* * *

Rachel got up, stretched and then winked at Puck, "I'm really tired, Noah, I think I'm heading to bed too."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, standing up in front of her.

"Not at all, in fact I insist" She replied, kissing him.

He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and headed to her room. As he kicked the door open he thought about the show and how he had willingly gave his balls away. He tried to care but looking down at the tiny girl he had just put on the bed, who was waiting for him to climb on top of her, he couldn't find it in him to give a damn. He'd gladly watch Vampire Diaries or any other stupid show as long as at the end of the night he ended up right here with this girl in his arms.

That thought is what should have sent him running but instead had him mumbling, "Love you" in her ear.

"Love you too" She whispered back, smiling

* * *

**Yep have no clue how the argument in my head with a Kurt Hummel yelling He killed her brother and what not turned into that but hey I got to mix two of my fave shows in so it's all good lol. Now i'm hopefully going to sleep as long as the characters from glee shut up and let me sleep ;) hope you all enjoyed! I know it's not my best but I claim complete sleep deprivation lol. Goodnight!**


End file.
